In the Library
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack and the Doctor spend time together in the library. M for a reason


"All you have to do is sit down," Jack told the Doctor as he stared up at him from the couch. Within the short time that Jack had traveled with him, the Doctor had become used to walking in on Jack in various states of undress. He had always known that Jack had no problem with being naked in public after all Jack did have more naked escape stories than anyone else he had ever met. The Doctor doubted that even half of them were true. Even taking that into account it meant that Jack was naked in public more often than dressed and the Doctor had a first-hand account of a naked escape as they had ran from the dungeons on Tacora 9 together. At first he had run ahead of Jack like normal, but he could feel Jack's eyes on his naked body. Falling back he had let Jack get ahead of him.

"And I was so enjoying the view," Jack had complained as he wiggled his hips suggestively.

"Stop it," The Doctor told him as they continued to run. As they ran he couldn't help but look at Jack's body and worse Jack caught him.

"Like what you see?" Jack wondered as he glanced over his shoulder to see the Doctor looking at his bottom. The Doctor's face went crimson as he ran on, trying to keep his eyes forward. They made it to the safety of the TARDIS, going their separate ways to find new clothes. Jack had left the Doctor alone after that and the Doctor hoped he had forgotten. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky as here it was just over a week later and Jack was naked in his library.

"Where are your clothes?" The Doctor sighed as he tried not to notice Jack's cock. Jack wasn't completely hard but was definitely showing signs of interest. The Doctor felt his own member hardening as well. It had been a long time since he had sex with someone. He had always known that he could turn to Jack if he ever was in the mood, but he was a Time Lord and above such things.

"I don't need them," Jack stated. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Turning around he started to leave the library. "Doc wait."

"Don't call me Doc," The Doctor replied pausing in the doorway.

"I saw you looking and would it really be so bad to let someone touch you for a change?" Jack wondered. The Doctor didn't look at him.

"So I can be another one of your conquest?" He questioned Jack softly.

"Never," Jack replied sounding sincere. The Doctor turned around again. Jack hadn't moved from where he was sitting and the Doctor couldn't believe he was actually contemplating having sex with Jack. He ran his eyes down Jack's muscular chest, before looking back up at Jack's face. Hesitantly he reached up loosening his tie and dropping it to the table.

"Come here," Jack whispered. The Doctor walked slowly over to Jack, standing in front of him. He took a deep breath as Jack unbuckled his belt, slipping it off of his waist. Next he slowly pulled down his zipper and Jack's hand disappeared into his trousers. He bucked slightly as he wondered what he was doing. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. That thought wavered though as he felt Jack's hot mouth engulf him. Looking down, he could see Jack's blue eyes staring up at him and for a moment he let go to the feeling. Sooner than he would have like, Jack was coaxing him to turn around and once again he hesitated.

"Turn around," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded, awkwardly turning his back to Jack with his trousers falling to his knees. He felt a hand on his back coaxing him to bend over.

"Jack," He stuttered suddenly unsure.

"Trust me. I won't hurt you," Jack whispered, kissing him on his lower back. The Doctor bent, putting his hands on the table. He jumped when he felt Jack's hands on him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright to be nervous," Jack reassured him. Jack intention wasn't to hurt the Doctor and so he made sure that the Doctor was completely relaxed before moving on. Jack put his hands on the Doctor's hips, guiding him backward. It was the moment of truth and Jack was thankful when the Doctor didn't run. The Doctor let Jack's hands guide him as he sat back, taking Jack into his body as he did. It hurt at first but not bad enough that he wanted Jack to stop. He also felt dirty while at the same time more alive than he had in a while. Time Lords didn't do this sort of thing, yet he had never been a very good Time Lord.

After awhile, Jack helped him onto his hands and knees before kneeling behind him. He found his release first before Jack followed him over the edge. He didn't move any further than to allow his arms to collapse under his weight and supported himself on his shoulders. He lay with his head on the couch, panting slightly.

"We stained my couch," The Doctor commented. "I've had this couch for over five hundred years now and you have managed to stain it."

"I think we can clean it," Jack chuckled. He looked down to where he was still joined with the Doctor not quite believing what just happened. He tried to remember every detail as he was positive that it would never happen again. The Doctor once again surprised him when he spoke up again.

"More," The Doctor moaned as he braced himself for Jack to move.

"Are you sure," Jack wondered.

"Yes," The Doctor replied. That was all Jack needed to hear as he began to move once more.


End file.
